


I'll be home for Christmas

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, haikyuu secret santa for writers 2017, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: “Hey, Iwa-chan…”“I told you at least one thousand times Tooru, if we are video chatting, please don’t…”Oikawa made a shushing movement with his hand, screen trembling alongside, probably because his laptop was sitting on that laptop holder he loved to keep on his stomach whenever they were calling each other.Hajime stopped talking, waiting for the pixel of his screen to catch up with the flurry of Oikawa's hands. He hated when the stream lagged, but for his boyfriend he was more than willing to wait a few seconds.“You know… I’ll be home soon.”





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> This is my [ Secret Santa](https://haikyuuwriters.tumblr.com/) gift for [sound-of-inspiration](http://sound-of-inspiration.tumblr.com/) and I'm so happy to gift you this!!!!  
> You gave me such wonderful prompts to work with and I only hope I made them justice.  
> Merry Christmas to you! :)

“Hey, Iwa-chan…”

 

“I told you at least one thousand times Tooru, if we are video chatting, please don’t…”

 

Oikawa made a shushing movement with his hand, screen trembling alongside, probably because his laptop was sitting on that laptop holder he loved to keep on his stomach whenever they were calling each other.

 

Hajime stopped talking, waiting for the pixel of his screen to catch up with the flurry of Oikawa's hands. He hated when the stream lagged, but for his boyfriend he was more than willing to wait a few seconds.

 

“You know… I’ll be home soon.” 

Oikawa had said this while not looking at the camera, a weird thing considering he never took his eyes off of it when they managed to call each other.

 

They had been talking about this for weeks now, ever since Tooru booked the plane ticket a few months ago. He'd fly back to Miyagi, to spend Christmas’ holidays with his family, but only a few days, and here and there they'd sneaked some time for themselves too, but two days were nothing, in Hajime's opinion. 

 

He wanted his boyfriend to stay more, to not leave and have more than two days with him. Such few time at their disposal and yet they couldn't do anything about it.

 

Time was their main problem in this whole long-distance relationship.

 

Finding the right time was always a hard thing, considering those eight hours of difference between them. Right now Hajime was stretching every second longer than he could, not really wanting to go to class when his boyfriend was calling, but he couldn’t even afford to just skip class, not when Anatomy I was approaching that faster and he still had to learn all those bones’ names.

On the other side of the globe, he could see the faint light from the lamp sitting on his boyfriend’s bedside table illuminate that mismatched pyjama he always liked to wear when he felt cold: Hajime’s Godzilla sweater and those soft cotton pants his sister had gifted him right before he left.

 

Tooru had dark bags under his eyes, was trying to hide another yawn because to him it was sometime around midnight on his side of the globe and yet he couldn’t say goodbye and close the call off, nor Hajime wanted him to.

He still had something to say.

 

“Yeah, you’re flying back on the 22nd, right?” He asked without even checking if he was right. 

 

“Yeah… I told mom and dad that I’d fly back to Sendai in time for Christmas, last week, but I’ve called them yesterday, Hajime…” Oikawa paused again, and this time Hajime couldn’t see his face because the light from the lamp caught him from behind, leaving his face in the shadows. 

He was already dreading the words ‘ but my flight’s got cancelled because of bad weather’ they’d been dreading the thing the whole week in Europe, apparently, ‘and I can’t replace my ticket so I can’t fly back to Japan’ and then Tooru jumped up, face blue thanks to the light coming from the screen that wobbled with the sudden movement, “My flight arrives at Tokyo International airport at 6 o'clock in the evening Iwa-chan and I’ll need lots of help with all my luggage since I’ll be at your apartment ‘till after New Year!”

 

Tooru was grinning brightly, eyes shining and full of happiness because the expression on Hajime’s face was everything he fell in love with when the other answered with slightly rough voice, eyes already a little bit wet.

“... Don’t you dare be late. Traffic’s gonna be a bitch at that time.”

 

“I won’t.” Tooru softly said, “Just wait for me, Iwa-chan.”

 

“I’ll wait for you Tooru.”

  
  


************************************************************************************************

  
  


The next few days had been a flurry of cleaning, moving furniture around, washing bedsheets and basically fretting around, because despite Hajime not wanting to give away how excited he was for Tooru’s comeback, he was. Like, a lot.

 

He had tried to do whatever study he could cram before the holidays started. He didn’t want to have his anatomy’s book in the way of his and Tooru’s reunion. He had made sure to tell all his friends he wouldn’t be available for at least two days when holidays started because he wanted to be able to spend some time alone with his boyfriend, before everyone started passing by to bring greetings and just “steal” Tooru from him, even if for a brief time.

 

They hadn’t seen each other in person in at least six months since Tooru’s left for Europe right after his birthday. 

Yeah, they chatted and tried to call the other as often as they could but it wasn’t always easy, and sometimes they went days without being able to talk to each other.

 

Despite trying to be present for each other, even if it was only through their voices, it wasn’t the same as being there physically.

Hajime missed terribly what the last months of high school had been for them, with their feelings finally in the open and the assuredness that Tooru was just a few steps away every night.

They’d taken the habit to sleep together at least three times a week, and the first few weeks alone when university started had been harsh on both of them. Hajime’s bed was too big for him without Tooru’s chest pressed tightly against his own. He didn’t know what to do with all that extra space. 

 

But now, even if just for a few weeks, he wouldn’t be alone anymore in that bed, and Hajime couldn’t be any happier than this.

 

Today was the day. Tooru was flying back, he was already on the metro, heading toward the airport with what Tooru liked to call his “fashionably early time”, and by dinner time they'll be home. Together.

 

Hajime was standing, hand on the handlebar, and from an outsider point of view he'd look perfectly calm, collected, maybe even a little too much. 

Instead, he couldn't stop that excited glint in his eyes while he watched the landscape flow away, skyscrapers leaving place to highways, slightly swaying from leg to leg partly because of the train moving, partly because he couldn't stop moving. He wanted the train to go faster, the plane to fly faster because every minute was bringing him closer to Tooru now.

 

The train seemed to move at a third of its speed while the last stops passed by and for an irrational moment Hajime worried about arriving late at the airport despite being there with half an hour earlier.

He couldn’t really wait anymore at home, not when he knew  _ Tooru was coming _ .

 

When the train stopped at the station, Hajime bolted through the doors, taking the stairs two steps at a time, almost running until he found the Arrival board. Flight X09858 was on time, expected to land at 18:00, the sky outside was already dark but there were no clouds and no turbulence was being signalled by the airport’s authorities. Tooru would come at 6’o clock sharp. 

 

He was half an hour early, brimming with anticipation, so he decided to waste some time watching the windows of the duty-free shop, just wandering around, but he kept finding himself under the Arrival board in a matter of few minutes.

 

He was kinda annoyed at himself, while he checked every now and then the Arrival board, checking for the umpteenth time when flight X09858 was expected to land. 

 

He was supposed to be the stoic one between them, the one that was never affected by those kind of things, and yet who did he want to fool? 

After knowing him for a while, everyone could say that for Tooru he made an exception. 

 

He had every right to fret over his boyfriend coming home after six months or so away. They’d never been so far away from each other for so long, that’s what he thought as a way to justify himself. Not that he needed one.

 

All their life, Hajime and Tooru had been together, learning everything together, growing up together. When the opportunity to study abroad for Tooru had come up first at the beginning of their last year of high school, they hadn’t actually thought much about it. Yes, it was a great opportunity for his best friend and he had encouraged him to go with all his heart, not thinking about anything else other than Tooru’s happiness.

 

Oikawa hadn’t been that keen on going at first. It was actually Hajime that convinced him to grasp this opportunity. 

One day, Oikawa had come in Hajime’s room, holding a paper tight in his hand. Hajime had been on his bed, reading manga and listening to music when the other had come in closing the door behind himself, and he only noticed him when that crumpled paper was waved in front of his eyes.

 

Hajime remembered taking off his headphones, pausing the music, and looking confused at his friend, waiting for an explanation.

“I applied” was all Tooru said, handing him the paper so he could see for himself.

Words like “application”, “one year”, “Europe” and “college opportunity” popped up at his attention, but all he could think about after he read it was the date appointed for the departure: July 15th, just a few days after Tooru’s birthday. 

That day had been April 5th. They had less than three months to spend together before Oikawa left. 

 

He hugged tightly and congratulated Oikawa, who shed that shy and weary look he had on himself since he had come in Hajime’s room and started talking about places he wanted to visit, things he’d do, excitement taking place in his eyes with every new thought.

 

And Hajime listened to him through all of it, thinking about what he should do with his newly discovered feelings for his best friend with this news between them.

 

Gosh, it had been such a confusing time that one. But somehow they overcame it, things escaping through their fingers until also their feelings did. 

 

They confessed to each other - he'd never forget how Tooru's eyes shined in that moment and how Tooru teased him about his glassy eyes too. And now there he was, pacing back and forth in front of an Arrival board in an airport, counting down the minutes until the speaker would announce flight X09858 landing.

 

He was restless. He knew he was being ridiculous, pacing back and forth like that wouldn’t get Tooru’s flight there earlier, but he couldn’t stop anyway, not when every step took him closer to see his boyfriend in person again.

 

He’d imagined their reunion many times in that week, how they’d see each other, how they’d smile, who would talk first.

There were many scenarios going on in his head, even now, but not one of those felt like the right one.

 

He’d imagined Oikawa, exhausted, but smiling, his blue suitcase that he had been trailing behind him falling on the ground as soon as he saw Iwaizumi because he’ll run to him and launch himself in his arms. 

Or maybe it would be Hajime to launch himself in Oikawa’s arms as soon as he’d see him, bags and suitcases falling loudly on the ground because they’d be too occupied smiling, hugging and just enjoy the other’s presence.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t hear the soft voice from the speaker announcing flight X09858 had just landed safely and passengers would come from gate 5.

 

Hajime quickly walked toward gate 5, eyes fixed in front of him, were passengers had already started to file out of the corridor.

He waited impatiently there, bouncing from one foot to the other, waiting for a very familiar tuft of brown hair to appear, but more people came out and there was still no sight of Oikawa yet. 

 

He was starting to worry when another group of passengers walked out in front of him, and there was still no sight of Tooru.

Maybe he had read the Arrival board wrong? Maybe he had heard the wrong announce? 

 

He quickly looked up were the Arrival board was placed, but there it was: gate 5, flight X09858, everything was right why wasn’t there any sign of … Tooru just came out of the corridor in that moment, wisps of hair sticking out in every direction since he had probably fallen asleep on the plane. 

His jacket was opened despite the chilly winter air and their old Aoba Johsai bag was on his shoulder while a blue suitcase was rolling noisily on the floor. 

He had his glasses on top of his head and he probably wasn’t wearing contacts since he was searching left and right squeezing his eyes, looking for Hajime.

 

He was hopeless. Hajime excused himself bumping shoulders with the other people still waiting, making his way toward the exit of the corridor, waving until Tooru saw him and straightened up, beaming smile on his lips.

 

They hurried their steps, Oikawa letting everything fall down when his hands came into reach of Hajime’s face, lips melting against Hajime’s so sweetly and finally letting the ache they held in their hearts slowly fade away too.

 

They just kissed slowly, their lips getting comfortable again with each other, memory not failing them because it had been months apart from their last kiss, but they knew each others so well nothing could have been forgotten. Hands cradling jaws, arms tightly wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, eyes closed and chests bursting with a warm, bubbly happiness from finally be together again. They just held each other, ignoring everything and everyone, reconnecting with each other.

 

Hajime felt something wet falling on his cheek at some point and without letting Oikawa get away from his arms, he moved from the other’s lips to kiss his cheek, damp where tears were already starting to dry.

 

“I missed you.” he murmured against his cheek, nose quietly nuzzling it.

He only acknowledged his own damp cheeks when Tooru leaned down to kiss them too.   
“I missed you too, Hajime” voice a little bit broken but smile soft against Hajime’s cheek “but I’m home now.” he said, tightening his hold around Hajime’s shoulders.

“Yeah, you are home now.”    
They were still in the middle of the airport, bags and suitcases on the ground around them, but the soft warmth of smiles, kisses, and hugs, the soft warmth radiating from each other, the simple presence of finally being together made them finally feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated (especially comments)!!!!!!  
> I might consider adding a little epilogue for this if the giftee is okay with it and there's some interest for it. :)  
> If you wanna talk with me or get to know me better, you can find me at [kayejwrotes](kayejwrotes.tumblr.com) on Tumblr or on Twitter too (same username). :)


End file.
